Play a dangerous game
by White-D
Summary: OS: A la fin de la guerre, tout le monde fête sa victoire... Mais Harry a joué à un jeu dangereux et va bientôt en subir les conséquences...P.S: dépressifs, passez votre chemin !


Bonjour à tous, je reviens avec un p'tit OS ! Dépressifs, s'abstenir !

Diclaimer : je n'ai malheureusement aucun droit sur Harry Potter, je ne fais que l'emprunter !

Un 'tit coucou à Livioute à qui j'avais déjà parlé de mon projet d'OS ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira, moi je le trouve pour une fois très réussi !

* * *

Play a dangerous game

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde fête _sa _victoire… Mais est-ce vraiment la _sienne_ ? Tous _ses_ amis sont là, ils rient, ils chantent, ils s'amusent et _l'_attendent. Mais cette fois, _il _ne viendra pas.

_J'ai perdu depuis longtemps tout espoir,_

_Je me laisse choir_

_Dans le néant qui est à présent ma vie_

_Mais est-ce seulement ça une vie ?_

_Il_ a perdu l'étincelle d'espoir, _il_ n'a plus le courage de continuer. _Il _l'a tué : Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Jedusor. _Il_ a accomplit ce que lui avait dicté _son_ destin. Maintenant cela ne lui sert plus à rien de rester, _il_ en a assez de jouer un jeu qu'il a depuis longtemps appris à détester. Haïr.

_J'espère qu'il y a une place pour moi_

_Là haut dans le ciel_

_Qui m'émerveille_

_Et qui m'accueillera tôt ou tard, je le conçois._

Oh oui ! Lui Harry James Potter voulait mettre fin à sa _vie_. Mais peut-on dire que l'on est vivant lorsque plus rien ne nous retient ? Ses _amis _: Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger agissaient comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, _comme s'il n'existait pas._ Malgré tout, il espèrait que ceux-ci lui pardonneraient. Lui ne le peux pas. Il ne peux pas se pardonner d'avoir tuer un _homme_.

_J'ai joué à un jeu dangereux,_

_Et j'ai gagné ;_

_Mais ai-je vraiment gagné_

_Cette bataille qui me rend honteux ?_

Bien sûr que c'était un assassin, bien sûr que c'était une ordure, un sale monstre ! Mais il était avant tout un homme, et ça, tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié : à en juger par les cris d'allégresse qui retentissaient de partout et de nulle part, personne ne se souvenait du fait que le feu mage noir était un _homme_. Harry n'était-il pas devenu lui-même un monstre en en tuant un ? Il ne le pensait pas mais ressentait tout de même le vide qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

_A quoi bon appeler à l'aide_

_Puisque personne ne se rappelle de ce que j'ai été réellement,_

_Une créature horrible et laide_

_Ou bien un enfant ressentant des sentiments ?_

Il paraissait joyeux mais était triste. Il avait besoin d'aide mais se faisait passer pour courageux. Ses amis n'avaient pas remarqué sa lente descente aux enfers, et maintenant Harry allait payer le prix de leur _ignorance_. Il avait joué un rôle, mais en avait assez de retenir le masque sur son visage et allait bientôt le laisser tomber pour enfin respirer une _dernière fois_.

_J'ai joué un jeu dangereux_

_Peut-être paraissait-il attirant_

_Il a pris fin pour les plus chanceux_

_Et fit taire les plus vaillants._

La guerre avait emporté avec elle bon nombre de personnes de grande valeur mais heureusement aucune des connaissances d'Harry n'avait été tué. Mais aussi, personne n'avait été capable de voir sa détresse. Albus Dumbledore restait cloîtré dans son bureau et personne ne savait ce qu'il y faisait. Remus Lupin ne se préoccupait plus de rien depuis la fin de le guerre et Harry avait pu souvent voir dans son regard une lueur perdue et Remus semblait étrangement absent, comme faisant parti d'un univers parallèle.

_Personne ne se préoccupe de mon sort_

_Et je ne me préoccupe du sort de personne_

_Je vais bientôt prendre mon essor_

_Le doux son de la mort résonne._

Et maintenant qu'il a accomplit la prophétie, il peut partir sans aucun soucis, mis à part peut-être le fait qu'il aura provoqué de la peine pour certaines personnes, à cause de son départ quelque peu _précipité_.Enfin peu importe. Aujourd'hui il est là, au bord du lac où l'eau miroitante reflète le magnifique coucher de soleil. L'eau paraît si attirante, si _accueillante_…

_Je partirai soyez en sûrs_

_Je suis assez mûre_

_Pour prendre cette décision_

_Et j'ai mes raisons,_

Harry avance lentement vers le bord de l'eau, quitte peu à peu la terre qui l'a si mal accueilli. La surface bleu, paraissant toute de feu au soleil, est si attirante, elle _l'_hypnotise, il marche un pas après l'autre comme si ses actes avaient été dictés par quelqu'un._Comme tout le reste de sa vie._

_Là haut, des personnes m'attendent,_

_Elles m'appellent_

_Elles vivent dans les landes_

_Obscures de la Mort, c'est elle…_

Le Survivant, l'Elu se tourna une dernière fois vers Poudlard, autrefois sa maison mais qui ne le sera sans doute plus dans quelques secondes… Il plongea son corps entier dans les profondeurs du lac et entendit une douce mélodie qui apaisa le froid qui l'avait envahi.

_C'est elle qui m'attend,_

_Les bras qu'elle me tend_

_Me promettent la douceur,_

_Le recherché bonheur,_

Ce sont les sirènes qui chantent pour lui : elles apaisent sa douleur, elles ne l'empêcherons pas de rejoindre la mort, il le sait. Le calmar géant laissera reposé son corps au fond des eaux et le protégera de sa vie s'il le faut, il le lui a promis. Il peut trouver la quiétude qu'il avait longtemps espéré ; il en est heureux. Il espère seulement que les êtres qui lui sont chers lui pardonneront son geste, et peut-être le comprendront. Mais maintenant, il va pouvoir serrer dans ses bras sa famille qui lui a tant manqué…

_Je l'ai fait, je suis venu pour eux,_

_Pardonnez moi seulement ma lâcheté, tenir, cela je ne l'ai pu;_

_J'ai joué un jeu dangereux_

_Et j'ai perdu…_

* * *

_Voilà !_ Je ne demande que quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous l'avez aimé ou pas et éventuellement, donnez-moi des conseils qui pourraient me permettre de m'améliorer ! 


End file.
